


Hide and Seek

by Lucky_Number_Seventeen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, also ukai is an art teacher, alternate universe where karasuno kinda doesn't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Number_Seventeen/pseuds/Lucky_Number_Seventeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one react when they find a smol ginger hiding away in one of the cabinets in the art room? </p><p>aka: Kageyama just wanted some markers but instead he finds Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> height difference au 2; I’m in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you just looked at and said “shh i’m hiding”
> 
> Forewarning, characters are probably gonna be a tad ooc [and the details won't be perfect] here. I've never like.. written legitimate fanfiction before, and so I'm not exactly the master of catching a pre-written character's essence on the page. I'll certainly try, though!

For some reason there was a small ginger male stuffed into the cupboard that housed the art supplies. 

"Uhhh," droned Kageyama, unsure of how to proceed. Professor Ukai had directed him towards the cabinets when the latter had requested copics for his project. Henceforth, his discovery of the stranger. Kageyama wasn't quite sure what to think, as this was the first time he had ever been in the situation. What did one say? Hey, pass me the rose red marker?

"Ssh," the stranger said. "I'm hiding."

Well, that didn't help. At all. But the ginger's firm insistence of "I'm hiding," left no doubt in the dark-haired student's mind. The dude was hiding - but from what? The answer, as Kageyama would discover, would come sooner that expected.

"Hinaaaaaaata! I'm going to find you!" A shrill voice echoed down the hallway, remarkably loud for sounding so far off.

The ginger's (presumably named Hinata) response was immediate, as his features turned to one of horror. "Quick! Shut the door!" He ordered Kageyama. "I finally found a good hiding spot - Noya's never gonna look here!" With impossibly large brown eyes, he turned his pleading gaze on Kageyama. "You'll cover for me, right?"

"R-right," Kageyama growled in response, likely still comprehending the fact that there was a student hiding in the cupboards of the art classroom, of all places. With a dumbfounded expression, he slowly closed the cabinet door, and stiffly turned back to face the class. 

It seemed as if no one had noticed the exchange.

Unless.. they were used to this kind of thing. Which still didn't make much sense to the brunet.

As he attempted to puzzle through his encounter with Hinata, the door to the art classroom practically burst open, in which a short boy with two-toned spiky hair sauntered in, followed closely behind by a massive student with a scary-looking demeanor. The second student even wore a man bun - for christ's sake - he meant serious business. Spotting Kageyama, the spiky-haired student bounced over to him, and offered up a sly smile. "Hi!" Two-toned hair said, "I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen him?"

Kageyama shook his head fervently. "Uh... no." He said, the promise he made to Hinata swimming in his mind. "I haven't seen your.. stupid friend." (Was that an indignant gasp he heard from the cupboard?)

"Are you sure?" Two-toned butted in. "He's about my height, maybe a little bit shorter." (If you count the hair, Noya, let's be real here.) "Plus he has bright orange hair. You can't miss him!

The raven-haired student continued to protest, shaking his head. With no plan here, he was practically left at the mercy of the wolves. Hinata had told him to cover for him, with little information as to how. With a frown, Kageyama wondered why these students were bothering him, and not someone else. Then again, everyone else in the classroom was working, to some extent. There was a silver-haired student and his boyfriend who were certainly busy, with lips locked in the shadowy part of the room where the Professor Ukai couldn't easily spot them.

"We're ah, playing hide and seek with some of the other students," the taller student interjected softly, his voice warm, albeit shy. So much so that it made Kageyama want to think his initial opinion. This guy didn't seem scary at all. Maybe a bit.. intimidating, with the broad features and stubble lining his jaw. "It's a weekly thing, and Noya's on a win streak." The male added sheepishly, "If he catches Hinata's team, he'll set a new record.."

"I see," Kageyama muttered, though he really didn't. The whole concept of a schoolwide hide and seek contest was rather boggling to him. Not to mention frustrating, to be the receiver of a barrage of questions. "I've told you I haven't seen who you're describing." He growled, "I would prefer if you two could leave me alone."

Noya looked startled, then vexed as he slipped his hand in the taller student's and pulled him away. Man-bun looked incredible wounded, his chocolate-brown eyes wide and pleading.. like a puppies. As he turned away, Kageyama barely caught the student's whispered words, soothing his burly comrade. "That guy didn't mean to snap at us, Asahi. He must be having a bad day."

With narrowed blue eyes, Kageyama watched as the two students slithered out of the art classroom, before marching across the classroom to throw open the cabinet that sheltered Hinata. "Get out of there, dumbass. Professor Ukai will punish you if he finds you in here."

"Gwah? No need to be so rude!" Hinata retorted with wide eyes, folding his arms over his chest. Or attempting too. The supplies cupboard hadn't exactly been built for the purpose of holding students.

"You look stupid," Kageyama said, the words tumbling from his lips before he could think twice about what he was saying. The ginger turned to him, the anger in his tawny eyes giving way to surprise as he struggled on the spot.

"Uh, I think I'm stuck!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is another warm-up, as my babe and I have yet to collaborate. Hopefully we'll post some stuff together soon, though!
> 
> Anywho, I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
